


Aniki

by Tigerine (sealink)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealink/pseuds/Tigerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiroba finally meets his brother deep in Oval Tower and decides that he will give his dear brother a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aniki

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really say why this was written, except that the idea had me and wouldn't let me go. I really thought that this might be a way that Shiroba would break up the monotony of dealing with Reason's soft sobs. I also liked the idea of Sei being the one that wanted Aoba, having beatified his brother in his mind for so long that this kind of event was a natural outgrowth of that feeling. I figured that Desire would be able to sense this on some level and understand the kind of destructive impulses that come with it. So while Desire's first reason for approaching Sei is to fuck around with Reason, he also has some fondness for his brother and wants to please him in a very... primal manner. 
> 
> Shout out to cheeroba, who happened to have a birthday while I was posting this. *wink and gun hands*

"Didn't think I'd get to meet you like this, brother." Sei's eyes slid to follow the white-robed Aoba around the room. He picked up dolls and stuffed animals, his tassels dancing. A look of delight was quickly replaced with a scowl; Aoba tossed them aside like rubbish.

"I know Toue's tried to keep this room hidden from me, but he needn't have bothered." Aoba leaned forward, tucking his pale fingers under Sei's chin and lifting those dead eyes to meet his. "I only wanted to meet you the once."

"After that, there's really nothing left for us to say to each other, is there," and Aoba smiled weakly, his pale eyes cold, "Sei?"

Sei blinked slowly, and his nostrils flared as Aoba's fingers pushed dark hair back behind his ear. "You're so pretty," Aoba breathed. "Like a living doll."  Sei's eyes were liquid, and if Aoba had been in the mood to listen to begging, he might have heard the way Sei begged for Aoba to be free, to forgive himself, to forgive Koujaku, to move on. But Aoba wasn't. And Sei's mental cries fell on deaf ears.

Aoba leaned in to kiss Sei's cheek. It was dry and cool, faintly scented with perfume. It clashed with the scent of antibiotic ointment that Aoba always seemed to have around him, the smell of sutures and iodine. Aoba smiled as Sei accepted his kiss. "Ah, you look so happy to have finally met me, Sei," Aoba whispered. "Shall I make you even happier?"

Sei pressed his eyelids closed as Aoba gently opened his mouth with his fingers. His nails were slightly split, doubtless from clawing at Koujaku's back or being dragged over the concrete floor of his cell, but he was careful not to catch any of Sei's skin against the jagged edges. He looked lovingly on Sei's passive face and then pressed his lips against Sei's, sliding his tongue into his brother's open mouth.

The kiss was never about Sei, but Shiroba took great pleasure in how his brother's body responded. His tongue twitched in his mouth and Sei's eyes widened at the closeness, the intimacy of sharing the same space. Aoba kissed Sei delicately, pushing at Sei's tongue with his own and encouraging him to respond. He was rewarded with a trembling in Sei's lips and a lively look to his eyes.

"Oh, did you like that, Sei? A kiss from your brother?" Aoba trailed his fingers down Sei's neck, pulling aside the collar of his shirt and nipping gently at Sei's collarbones. "Aren't you lewd, enjoying the way your brother is kissing on you like this?" Aoba slid fully into Sei's lap, his robes hiked up to his hips, milky thighs peeking out from the tops of his stockings. "But maybe it's just been...." and Aoba licked his brother's cool skin, "so _long_ since anyone's touched you that everything I'm doing feels good?"

Aoba giggled softly, kissing Sei's lips again, smiling at the swift blinks Sei leveled on him.Sei fixed him with a pained look, one that begged for abandonment and continuance. Please stop. Please don't stop. I want to touch you. I want to be left alone. It's so pleasant to see him so conflicted, Aoba thinks, so unsure.  "Don't worry, brother. I wouldn't leave you now. I will give you a gift."

Aoba gently pulled his robes apart, tossing the tasseled ropes aside and shrugging them off his shoulders. His long sleeves and cuffs seemed superfluous now, but Aoba shivered at the loss of his robes, gooseflesh standing up on his skin. Sei's eyes flicked down, taking in the bruises and cuts and bites on his skin, the yellow of iodine stains and the angry red of scratches. Aoba watched Sei's face with a smirk curling his lips and then cooed at him softly when a tear rolled down Sei's pale cheek. "Dear brother," Aoba whispered, kissing the tear away and pressing Sei's face to his chest.

Aoba slid his hand down and pulled Sei's skirt up until it was bunched around his hips. The thin fabric of his tights didn't hide the slight tumescence; if anything, it accentuated it. Aoba rubbed the backs of his fingers across Sei's groin, gently taking off Sei's hat and tossing it on top of the nearby birdcage. "You won't need that," Aoba said huskily, kissing Sei's cheek and then his jaw, then his ear. "I've been looking forward to this," he confessed against Sei's ear. "The idea of being so close to you after we've been apart for so long..."

Aoba shuddered, squirming in Sei's lap as he pressed his palm against Sei's growing bulge. "It's been a dream of mine," he continued, pulling helplessly at Sei's clothing and trying to tug both of Sei's shirts out of the way, "to be this close to you." Reluctantly, Aoba's hand left Sei and pulled at his clothes, tugging them up his body. Sei could do no more than act as a rag doll as Aoba undressed him, but his eyes were liquid, moving around. They closed when Aoba tugged his shirts off his head, and opened again as Aoba smoothed Sei's black hair back down into place.

Aoba smiled and cradled Sei's head between his hands, plucking at his lips with small pecks and then claiming his mouth with long, affectionate entanglements of Aoba's tongue. Sei's eyes drifted closed as Aoba kissed him and then Aoba pulled back, lifting his hand to his mouth in mute wonder. "Sei, you...."

Sei's eyes were steady and he slowly closed his mouth, pulling his tongue back in. His eyes glittered and Aoba reflexively looked away.

“You’re not seriously trying to use your power on me,” Aoba teased. “You should know better than that.” Keeping his eyes averted, Aoba reached out for Sei’s belts, unbuckling them and pushing them up around his waist. With a deft hand, the skirt was unzipped and pushed down around Sei’s ankles, leaving only the skeleton-patterned tights between them.

“Sei,” Aoba murmured, sliding his hips forward against his brother’s. “I’m so happy that you accepted me.” Sei’s eyes flicked down to where Aoba’s swelling erection pressed against the bulge in Sei’s tights. “Won’t you let me make you happy as well?”

Sei blinked slowly, the shine in his eyes fading, replaced with an intense, sad longing.

Aoba pulled the waistband of Sei’s tights back over Sei’s erection. A smile crept over his face; Sei certainly could lay claim to the title of big brother. Aoba felt a delicious chill race up his spine at the thought. “You’re beautiful, brother,” Aoba whispered. “I want… I want to touch you. It’s okay, right?”

Sei’s eyes met Aoba’s and he blinked once. Aoba held his gaze, searching the blackness, and then he leaned forward and kissed Sei again. His tongue slid against Sei’s, and to his delight and Reason’s horror, Sei’s tongue moved back against his.

Aoba ‘s hand tentatively wrapped around Sei’s cock; the gasp that filled his ears was his own, a sound of hot relief at finally being able to touch him. Sei met his brother’s eyes as Aoba began to stroke him. His lashes fluttered closed as Aoba’s fingers slid over him. “Come to me, Sei,” Aoba said enticingly. “I know you aren’t just a shell here in this chair. There’re bits of you scattered everywhere.”

Sei’s eyes opened again, meeting Aoba’s with an anguished look, but Aoba continued, his fingers pulling together over the tip. He leaned forward, pressing his upper chest against Sei’s with a sigh of satisfaction. “Come here and be with me, brother. Experience my gift _fully_.” He said this last word with perfect diction, flicking his tongue against his teeth and breathing into Sei’s ear.

Aoba looked down at his brother’s cock, watching his slit wink as he roughly jerked him off. When he looked back at Sei’s face, there was sharpness in his eyes that hadn’t been present before. Aoba smiled, leaning in to kiss Sei and this time Sei kissed him back weakly, his lips closing clumsily against Aoba’s. Aoba moaned softly into the kiss, pulling Sei closer to him with his other hand.

“You’ve never been with someone, have you, Sei?” Aoba rasped, his voice thick with lust. “You’ve never had the opportunity, shut up here with only those two yakuza idiots to visit you. And it’s not like they would ever touch you, would they?” Sei’s black eyes met Aoba’s steadily, only blinking occasionally. He still didn’t seem able to speak, but his responses were getting faster, the movements of his pupils darting and quick.

“Did you ask for me? Did you ask to see me when I was captured those many months ago?” Aoba asked with an arrogant grin. “Oh, I bet they would have listened to you,” Aoba said, as he stopped the motion of his hand and pressed their erections together, hissing with pleasure as he wrapped his hands around them both and tugged roughly. “They would have listened to you if you had said, ‘I want my brother,’ wouldn’t they?”

Sei closed his eyes.

“But they didn’t know that it was like this, did they, Sei? They didn’t know that this was how you wanted me.” The words, groaned in ecstasy, hung in the air like an accusation. Sei remained silent.

Aoba leaned forward, grinding his hips into Sei and pressing their skin together. His lips hovered next to Sei’s temple, kissing lightly at his skin. “It’s all right, Sei,” Aoba whispered into his brother’s hair. “I want you, too.”

Curling his fingers over the gilded carving of Sei’s chair, Aoba lifted his hips and reached around to press a finger into his ass, a whimper creeping from his throat at the sensation.  Sei’s head fell back against the cushioned back of the chair and his eyes watched Aoba’s mouth open and his eyebrows draw together. Aoba fucked himself with his finger, his face in Sei’s neck, panting. He added a second finger soon after the first, his muscles relaxing as he fully embraced his debauchery.

“I don’t want to wait any longer,” Aoba whimpered breathily. “I was going to fuck you dry, like I do with Koujaku,” and here he shivered and cried out as he pressed the pads of his fingers forward into a sensitive spot inside him, “But I will let you decide, Sei.”  Aoba’s eyes opened fully, his gaze painfully direct, pupils unfocused but still on Sei’s face. “Do you want me dry or wet?”

Sei’s face remained passive, but his long lashes fluttered down and his eyes closed briefly before opening, looking to the side and refusing to look at Aoba.

Aoba giggled, but with his hand buried in the cleft of his ass, it sounded like he had reached a new plateau in his climb to orgasm. “Oh, Sei,” he simpered, a sickly smile on his face. “How childish of you to not respond when someone asks you a question.” His words shook with the fervent movements of his fingers. “Very well. If you won’t tell me, then I will decide for you.”

With a soft sound of regret, Aoba pulled his fingers out of himself and then leaned over Sei, biting his earlobe hard. Sei’s face twitched in something like a wince, and Aoba soothed the bite mark with a long swipe of his tongue. “We’ll do it wet,” he cooed softly. “I wouldn’t want to traumatize you for your first time,” he said, a wicked curve to his lips.

Aoba slid off Sei’s lap and bent down to his robes, sliding his fingers through the folds, looking for something. He withdrew a small disc that unscrewed into two halves. After dipping into one half, a slick gel coated his fingers. Carrying the tin in one hand, Aoba climbed on top of his brother again and reached behind him, lubing himself up. He dressed Sei’s cock similarly, biting his lip in anticipation of the glistening erection entering him.

The tin clattered to the floor as Aoba discarded it, smearing the rest of the lube on his own scarred cock, almost as an afterthought.  With a steady gaze, Aoba held Sei’s dick and slowly lowered himself down on it. Sei’s eyes never left Aoba’s face, taking in every second of Aoba’s blissful expression. When Aoba’s thighs pressed flat against Sei’s hips, he smiled. “Now we’re together, Sei,” Aoba murmured, leaning forward to cup his head in both hands and kiss him, first on the forehead and then on the lips. “Closer than we’ve ever been before,” he breathed into Sei’s mouth. “Closer than even when we were connected by our hair.”

Sei’s eyes, which had drifted closed during the kiss, opened, and they were wet with tears. There was no clue in his expression as to why he might be crying. It might be joy, it might be shock, or even sadness, but Aoba wiped the tears away with his thumbs. “Dear Sei,” he said softly.  And he lurched forward, lifting his hips and then slamming them down with a small noise of shock and pleasure.

Sei closed his eyes again as Aoba grabbed the back of the chair for leverage and began to ride Sei. Mewling and panting, Aoba rolled his hips forward and tucked them back, gritting his teeth at the advance and retreat of Sei’s glans against his inner walls. “So good,” he moaned, kissing Sei’s cheek lightly and letting his head fall back. “This is so _good_ —!”

Sei’s fingers tightened around the arms of the chair, leaving him white-knuckled. His breathing quickened, the planes of his chest rising and falling. A sound, not like a moan or a scream, but more like the needful whine of an animal, began to issue from his throat each time he was fully sheathed in his brother’s body.

“Open your eyes,” Aoba demanded lustily, and Sei’s eyelids snapped open before his eyes rolled forward in his head.  Aoba’s hair dusted Sei’s knees as he leaned back, his erection bouncing with his movements. “Can you see, Sei?” he whimpered. “Can you see where we’re connected?”

Sei’s gaze drifted down to where his cock disappeared into Aoba.  He lifted his hand off the cushioned arm of the chair, his lips pursing with the effort. It dragged down to Aoba’s thigh and rested there for a moment as Sei gathered his strength. Sei’s eyes flicked up to his brother’s face; Aoba’s eyes were screwed shut, his throat working as he moaned in ecstasy. “Sei… _Sei_ … “

With one final movement of his hand, Sei grasped Aoba’s hips, his fingertips digging into the flesh of his side and back. Aoba’s eyes opened and he smiled down at his brother, his pace slowing to a gentle rocking. He picked up Sei’s other hand and pressed it to his other hip; Sei’s fingers clasped him and he closed his eyes, his lips relaxing. Aoba chuckled softly, wrapping his hand around his cock and deftly jerking himself off.

“I’m close, Sei,”Aoba hissed, shuddering as he moved, sounding almost as if he were in pain. “So close,” he repeated, his hand slowing as he tried in vain to hold off his orgasm.  His eyes showed white; he spoke without thinking, his mind gone. 

“Do you want to come in me?” He leaned forward, plucking at Sei’s lips with his own. “I want it. I want to feel it in me, your…. pleasure,” Aoba panted.  “ _Please._ ”

Sei opened his eyes, watching Aoba’s face and then his head fell back against the plush chair, his brow knotting in concentration. Aoba leaned into him, writhing against his brother’s chest, his voice lifting in a sweet cry. “Nngh—I’m! Sei! SEI!!”

Aoba’s voice broke as he came, splattering his release over Sei’s stomach. He ground his hips down on Sei’s dick and within moments, a low groan spilled from his brother’s throat, accompanied by the slow spread of heat inside him. Aoba sank against Sei, winding his arms around his brother and holding him tightly. Air whistled in and out of Sei’s lips as his breathing fell back to normal.  

“There, now,” Aoba said pleasantly. “Aren’t I a good brother to give you a gift like that?” Aoba propped himself up on his elbows against the chair; Sei’s black eyes followed his face. Lifting one eyebrow in an amused expression, Aoba scraped up a glob of his come off of Sei’s skin and tucked it between his lips. With a gentle touch, he pulled Sei into a deep kiss, sharing the bitter-salty taste with him.

With a small sigh of loss, Aoba rocked forward, letting Sei’s softening cock ease out of him. Standing awkwardly, he stretched, moving his shoulders around and groaning. He turned and looked at Sei, whose black eyes followed his movements. Aoba slipped on his clothes easily, with the efficient, practiced movements of one who has done this many, many times.

With a doting look, Aoba fetched a clean cloth from Sei’s bathroom, tenderly dabbing Sei’s body clean. He dressed him easily, handling him like a doll, fastening the clothes back in their places. With a small chuckle, he picked the hat up off the birdcage and settled it back down on Sei’s head.

“There we are,” he said brightly. “Good as new.”  And he turned to leave.

“Ao-ba…..”

Sei’s eyes were intense on him, and Aoba blinked, a sour expression curling his lip. “Sei, what’s come over you, saying my name like that?” He stepped forward, his boots clicking on the tile. “You didn’t even say it while we were together.” Aoba tucked his hand on the side of his opposite arm, looking away. “I didn’t think you could say it at all.”

Sei opened his mouth again, as if to speak Aoba waved it away airily. “It doesn’t matter,” he said, beginning to walk away. “It’s not like I’m going to see you again anyway. This was merely for _his_ sake.”

Sei’s soft voice was nearly lost in the air. “Aoba.” 

“Oh, yes, he’s in here,” Aoba said. “Reason. The “real Aoba”. He’s been crying and screaming this entire time,” Aoba said wearily. “I’d let him out, but, I don’t think you want to see him crying like that, do you, Sei?”

Sei’s face was an impassive mask, some of the sharpness to his look gone, and Aoba turned, smiling, walking back to Sei’s chair and pressing his lips to Sei’s forehead.

“What a good big brother you are,” he murmured into Sei’s ear. “I think,” Aoba said, between kisses, “You’re the best brother I could ask for.”  


End file.
